Sniffles and Sneezes
by LencestuousSlurry
Summary: Kaito and Len have the idea to exploit Rin's cat allergy, but their plan is foiled by Len's own sensitivity. Fluffy request of KaiLen for your reading pleasure.


**Ahaha yess someone requested something I actually know how to write and that is KAILEN. I'm more into smut than fluff but eyy this was fun and I totally needed it. Thank you, miss CsillaDream, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Get that thing out of here!" A very displeased blonde sniffled, holding his dainty fingers to his nose, eyes watering as he glared at the offending allergen, clutched in the arms of an oblivious blue-haired dork.

"Why? He's so adorable!" Kaito cooed at the little gray kitten hanging over his lower arm, purring softly against his stomach as he stepped closer to the shorter boy.

"I'm allergic to cats, doofus!" Len sneezed, groaning uncomfortably. "Get it out!"

"You never told me you were allergic, Lenny," the bluenette pouted, tucking the cat behind his coat in an ill-conceived attempt to lessen his friend's suffering.

"Pretty sure I have, actually," the younger grumbled, wiping his nose on his wrist.

"Wait a second, does that mean..." Kaito knitted his brows, you could almost see the tiny gears of his mind smoking in protest of this unusual exercise, "Rin is allergic, too?" a devious grin twisted the ends of his mouth upwards.

"Yeah, why?" Len blinked the water from his blue eyes, frowning at the elder's odd question.

"I have an idea!"

"What a momentous occasion," Len snickered, his snarky comment interrupting Kaito's explanation.

"Oh, shut up," Kaito rolled his eyes before continuing, "Do you want to make her sneeze or not?"

"Kaito, she's my sister!" he gasped, putting his hands on his hips.

"If you don't want to-" he mumbled, looking down at his feet and hugging the cat tighter in his jacket.

"Of course I do!" Len smiled, an evil little glint shining in his eyes, proving he had caught on.

"Alright, let's go!" They made their way upstairs from the living room, Len pausing every moment or so for a quick sneeze and Kaito giggling under his breath, as immature as they had ever been. The door to Rin's room was cracked open, the light on inside, but she was obviously out.

"Hurry, she could be back any minute!" Len snickered, pushing the door open to let his partner in crime through.

"Where should we put it?" Kaito pulled the purring kitten from his coat, stroking its back softly. Len gave a little squeak of a sneeze as he inhaled its dander.

"Under the bed!" he pointed, covering his nose as he cringed through yet another. Kaito fell to his knees, pushing the animal under Rin's messy bed and making sure it would stay where it sat.

"Alright, let's get out of here! It smells like perfume and puberty," Kaito shuddered. Len shushed him.

"Do you hear that?" Len frowned.

"Hear what?" Kaito followed the blonde's gaze towards the door.

"Footsteps!"

"I'll be back down soon!" the voice calling from the stairwell was unmistakably Rin's.

"Hide!" the younger cried quietly, looking around desperately for somewhere to conceal himself. Kaito wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, pushing the badly-organized closet open and ducking inside with him in tow, shutting the door tightly behind himself.

"Be as quiet as you can," the bluenette whispered, pushing a finger to Len's pink lips. The boy nodded slowly, but it was hard to see with the only light source the cracks between the door hinges. A sliver of light was draped across the smaller's trembling mouth, another laid over Kaito's hand, still wrapped tightly around Len's upper arms.

Outside, the bedroom door opened and Rin wandered in, standing on her toes as she rifled about in the pens on her desk, clicking one that looked like it worked. She crossed the room, throwing herself down on her bed. With a wrinkle of her nose, she gave a sneeze nearly identical to one of Len's, then another.

"It's working!" Kaito chuckled under his breath, pressing himself closer to Len to move away from the light.

"Y-yeah..." Len stammered, squeezing his friend's hand tightly. His sister could be scary when she was mad, and he did not want to be caught playing a prank on her.

"Are you alright?" the elder whispered, narrowing his eyes as he stated at Len's trembling lip and felt his tight grip.

"Just nervous..." the blonde choked out, his words barely audible.

"It'll be fine, we won't be caught!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course!" Kaito squeezed in a little closer, pressing his forehead to Len's. "And if we are, I'll take all the blame, how does that sound?"

"You don't have to do that..." Len mumbled, cheeks turning pink. "Thank you, though..."

"It was my idea, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes, but-" he was cut off as Kaito gently pressed his own lips to Len's soft pink ones, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the boy's hips. Len blinked in surprise, his cheeks warm and tinted red. He slowly lowered his eyelids, exhaling shakily and letting his mouth fall open slightly.

Kaito pulled away, breathing heavily and smiling, cheeks flushed slightly less pink than Len's.

"K-kaito..." he whispered, lips still slightly puckered and whole face steaming. He felt a tickle in his nose as he took a breath, and before he could do anything about it, a loud squeak of a sneeze permeated their romantic silence. The closet door snapped open at a breakneck speed, and Len screamed in horror as he saw the bat with Rin's knuckles white around it.


End file.
